J. Patrick McCormack
J. Patrick McCormack is an actor who has made three appearances in three Star Trek productions. McCormack has been acting since the early 1990s. His first film role was in the 1992 comedy Folks!. However it was not until 1994 that McCormack appeared in a production with Trek actors, the biopic Roseanne: An Unauthorized Biography. Joining McCormack were fellow Voyager guest star David Graf and TNG guest performers Joycelyn O'Brien and Jandi Swanson. That same year, McCormack starred in The Puppet Masters alongside Sam Anderson, Todd Bryant, Nicholas Cascone, Andrew Robinson and Michael Shamus Wiles. McCormack concluded the year in the horror film Witch Hunt with Clifton Collins, Jr., Christopher Darga and John Durbin. In 1996, McCormack transitioned from witches to sexual intrigue in Female Persuasions, with Clancy Brown and Abdul Salaam El Razzac. 1997 saw McCormack in the Unsolved Mysteries based film The Sleepwalker Killing. Collaborating with McCormack were Sam Anderson, Charles Esten, Julianna McCarthy, Natalia Nogulich, Jeffrey Nordling and Joel Polis. Also that year was another telefilm, Knots Landing: Back to the Cul-de-Sac, with Michelle Phillips and two-time Dmitri Valtane actor Jeremy Roberts. Next up was The Lost World: Jurassic Park, with Ian Abercrombie and Robin Sachs; McCormack was then cast in the thriller Midnight in the Garden of Good & Evil along with Bob Gunton, Anne Haney, Voyager star Richard Herd and Leon Rippy. The year ended with McCormack in the political comedy Wag The Dog, with John Cho, Kirsten Dunst, Anthony Holiday, Suzie Plakson and Rick Scarry. In 1998, McCormack went from political comedy to political drama in the telefilm Thanks of a Grateful Nation with Robin Gammell, Bruce Gray and Steven Weber. McCormack ended up acting in what became the biggest, most successful film of 1998, Armageddon, produced by Jerry Bruckheimer and co-written by J.J. Abrams. Armageddon boasted its share of Trek alumni. McCormack's Trek family included Jeff Austin, Brian Brophy, Jim Fitzpatrick, Googy Gress, Anthony Guidera, John Mahon, Marshall Teague and Lawrence Tierney in what was to be his final film role – Tierney died shortly thereafter. Armageddon went on to collect box-office in the hundreds of millions of dollars. McCormack moved from asteroids to kid-friendly fare with a role in the Lindsay Lohan re-make of The Parent Trap, with David Doty; the year finished with McCormack in another biopic, Winchell, with Peggy Miley, Christopher Plummer, Rick Scarry, Jack Shearer, Kevin Tighe and James Wellington. He also appeared in the 1999 film Diplomatic Siege with Peter Weller. McCormack kept busy in the new millennium starting with 2000's Crash Point Zero, with John Beck, John Putch, Richard Riehle and Jack Shearer. McCormack acted in one of the many films focusing on the murder of Jon-Benet' Ramsey, Getting Away With Murder: The Jon-Benet' Ramsey Story. This film rivaled McCormack's earlier film Armageddon in the number of Trek alumni. In it were Cliff DeYoung, Brad Greenquist, Albert Hall, Holmes R. Osborne, Margot Rose, Robert Symonds and Gwynyth Walsh. After this was the fictional murder mystery, Murder She Wrote: A Story to Die For, with Steven Culp, Daniel Dae Kim and Duncan Regehr. McCormack later appeared in the Kevin Bacon thriller Hollow Man, where he once again worked with Margot Rose, and also worked with Jimmie F. Skaggs. 2001 saw McCormack in Firetrap, with Benjamin W.S. Lum and Lori Petty. For 2002, McCormack starred in the hit comedy Van Wilder, with Gregg Daniel and Megan Gallagher. This was followed by the Steven Speilberg-directed Catch Me If You Can, alongside Jessica Collins, Thomas Kopache, Ray Proscia, Jimmie Skaggs, Robert Symonds and Malachi Throne. 2003 stung McCormack with Deadly Swarm with Granville Ames. McCormack kept busy, but it was not until 2006 that he appeared on film, beginning with Grand Union with Kurtwood Smith. 2007, so far, was the last year McCormack acted on film and that was in Zodiac, with Zach Grenier, Thomas Kopache, John Carroll Lynch, John Mahon and David Lee Smith. Star Trek appearances File:Bennett (Rear Admiral).jpg|Rear Admiral Bennett File:Prax.jpg|Prax File:Romulan Commander 1.jpg|Romulan Commander External links * *J. Patrick McCormack at The Geddes Talent Agency de:J. Patrick McCormack es:J. Patrick McCormack McCormack, J. Patrick McCormack, J. Patrick McCormack, J. Patrick McCormack, J. Patrick